Inuyasha Horoscope
by Abe No Seimei
Summary: Find out which Inuyasha character you are according to the stars! (Frist chapter is the real thing, the next chapter will be humor.)


Summary: The inuyasha zodiac! Find out which Inuyasha character you are according to the stars! One-shot I guess...

hey almost forgot I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Aries-----March 21-April 20-----Inuyasha: 

You get mad very easily, and usually have a strong tough looking appearance even when you are embarrassed, the giveaway of a Inuyasha are strong arched eyebrows and a stylish appearance, Aries is a fire sign, and displays an out going personality, most Aries need something to keep their inner fire burning, and if that is lost most Aries are useless. Aries can never stand to lose even when they're wrong, they try to convince all that their answer is always right, Also Aries usually hurt them selves more than other signs weather on purpose on accidentally. The color of Aries, is red-orange.

Taurus-----April 21-May 21-----Sango: 

Most under the sign of taurus need stability, weather emotional, or material, the color of taurus is pink, and the ruling element is earth, creating predictability, and reliability. They are stubborn, especially in subjects that hit close to home like the issues about people and family. Taurus is a possessive sign and usually have at least one of their most prized items constantly as their side. Those under taurus influence are admirable lovers, and usually sought after, but even so taurus is rigid in opinion and first impressions are hard to ignore in their eyes.

Gemini-----May 22-June 21-----Shippo:

Gemini are youthful people, and are naturally happy, Gemini walks with a springy noticeable step, most Gemini are usually restless, and make those around them happy, but the energy that Gemini have, and the aspect of them constantly doing many things at once, can off set many around them in large doses.

Cancer-----June 22- July 22-----Keade:

Cancer signs are ruled by natural wisdom and intuition, most cancers have great memory, and can even remember the most trivial information. Cancers are very caring for loved ones, and cannot bear to forsake them. Most cancers are pale, and have long tidy hair, and stand in a way tha make them appear apprehensive.

Leo-----July 23-August 23-----Kagura:

Leos are very stubborn people, but are stable, they can also be very bossy and controlling. The heart is the symbol of leos, which my mean that they have problems with their heart. Most leos are outgoing, and stand in the same manner, Leos hate punctuality, and despise exact details, they work more to help the majority of the problem, instead of the small details, which they leave to others to resolve, Leos are usually attracted to the theater, which may include acting, singing or dancing. Leos hate rejection, especially when it come to serious matters, they usually retreat from the matter and try again later.

Virgo-----August 24-September 22-----Sesshomaru:

those under Virgo are excellent speakers, they get the point across even with few words, Virgo id and understanding sign, and rarely miss any details no matter how irrelevant. Some Virgos take a superior stance, and at times act as if they are better then others.

Libra-----September 23-October 23-----Kagome:

If you are a libre you are like Kagome, under Libra people need balance and order, Libras are sociable, and love to be around others, most libras are kind and understanding. Even being confident in speaking, libras tend to shift between leaning to the left ans to the right. Many Libras can see both sides of an argument, and make resolutions quickly. Libras shine when they are in love, but have great hardship when dealing with love-life problems.

Scorpio-----October 24-November 22----Miroku:

If you're a Scorpio, you're like Miroku! Almost all Scorpios are perverts, and repeat the same mistake over, and over. But scorpios have the redeeming quality of a great mind, lechery aside.

Sagittarius-----November 23-December 21-----Ayame:

Those under Sagittarius are very confident, and have lots of pure emotions, they can however, be ignorant to, No! They chase after what they want and don't let anything get in the way.

Capricorn-----December 22-January 20-----Kikyo:

the personalities of Capricorns are usually complex and hard to understand, they are proud in stature and appear tall even if they are short. Saturn rules Capricorn, which make them seem uncaring of cruel, but they can be kind if they are around people a lot. Capricorns usually find higher need in the things around them, they sometimes neglect their own bodies to go after more worldly goals. In love, Capricorns are cold and distant at first but eventually open up with time and trust, most Capricorns are happiest when they are in love, they shine and show their fun-loving side when with the right person. Most Capricorns have a great sense of right and wrong, and usually do the right thing.

Aquarius-----January 21-February 18-----Naraku:

Aquarius is the hardest to understand of all the twelve signs, they are individuals, and refuse to be controlled, therefore are manipulative of 'control freaks'. Aquarius are natural leaders, and always try to get what they want, some will go to any extent to get what they want.

Pisces-----February 19-March 20-----Koga:

Pisces are naturally kind-hearted, but can be deceitful or introverted, they look for the easy way out whenever the can, and when confident they can win can be cocky or sarcastic. Pisces love water and their home are usually close to some kind of water. They have somewhat gentle faces, and have natural, untempered looking hair. Pisces is a symbol that is usually seen crossing their legs, weather standing or sitting, the symbol of Pisces is the fish, who lack feet, this means that the legs of Pisces are injured easily, they enjoy going bear foot, but usually have some kind of foot ware, especially when they leave their homes.

* * *

Done! This took me forever! I had too match each of the ch. to a sign, and that was the hardest part! Please review! I need to know if my horoscopes were accurate. 


End file.
